


Reconnected for Christmas

by WitchRavenFox



Series: A Sherlockian Christmas Collection [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles around characters in Sherlock over various Christmas seasons spanning many years. Not tied to any one verse, although there may be some overlaps. Some slash/het/possible femme slash inside, with romance, friendship, family scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnected for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a 3rd instalment. I'm working on this a lot slower than I wanted, but R/L is busy with work and studies. That being said, I am still working away to meet my quota.
> 
> I also realised that I forgot my disclaimer, so: I do not own or profit from the Sherlock franchise in any way, and the characters are not of my making.

Sherlock poured the tea into three cups – fine china – and went about mixing them to the three very different tastes. He passed one over to John, who smiled at him with a steely gaze before taking a sip, white with no sugar. He passed another over to Harry, who frowned into it distrustfully despite seeing him mix the pot from scratch, black two sugars, and she tried to not look at John and failed.

John mouthed the words to some sixty's Christmas song that went on about a 'jingle bell hop', and Sherlock shook his head internally. Mendelssohn it was not.

Neither of the Watson's spoke until it was clear that Sherlock would have to be the one to start the dialogue. Sherlock resisted the urge to look at his watch and count down the hours until Christmas and spoke simply.

"You are both being imbeciles."

Sherlock spoke quietly, but not quietly enough as Harry launched into insults directed solely at him.

"Who the hell are you calling an imbecile? John is just as smart as you, he understands people, human emotion. If I had even half as much strength as him, maybe I would have gotten sober ages ago. I've nothing going for me; I'm just an alcoholic with a broken marriage. I've a job that I'm good at, but doesn't make my heart thump. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Oh give over Harry. You have will power; you just prefer not to use it these days. And it's not that I disapprove of, it's having a foot in Clara's life and not letting her move on. You need to move on to the next thing in your life. You have so much to give someone, if you only let yourself do it." John piqued, he spoke evenly – for the most part – and looked at her. "You don't see how wonderful you could be. What about that hobby you had when you were eighteen? What was it, football coaching? Get into a sport again, and get out there. Meet people, have a support system… find someone who will accept you and know how to bring the best out of you. We Watson's are made of strong stuff."

Sherlock hid behind his cup and observed, because this was a family thing, first and foremost, and while he knew he was John's family, Harry didn't see him that way. He was an interloper. But Sherlock didn't want another Christmas where John would look sad because of her. He was getting this sorted so they could have a nice warm Christmas, just in time for a case on Boxing Day.

"Johnny…"

"I'll be here, Harry. Big Brother and all that." John covered her hand on the table over his own. "I know I am tough on you, Harry, I knew it growing up, but we had it rough. Thing is..."

Harry waited. Sherlock waited, and John couldn't verbalise those last words, he just stared into a space between with an open mouth until Sherlock had another moment of sensitivity.

"Harry, what John means to say is that you can do be that tough Harry now, while you still have the ideas, and the drive. Make a life for yourself, and be a part of ours. It's not something I need, personally, but it is important to John that you are around. He needs that connection."

"It is important to me, Harry. You are...I don't want my future without my sister."

"You are important to me too. I'm going to try, I can't promise I'll succeed, I've done that before, but I'm going to try to make you proud, to do something better with myself. I'll need your help."

The Watson's smiled at each other, truly, their eyes lit up with echoes of the lights around the fireplace that blinked with a steady rhythm. From the middle of the table, Sherlock could see just how similar they looked. Reunited for Christmas, they looked younger than they had when they sat at the table.

Harry started reminiscing about a their last family Christmas, before their Dad died, and Sherlock listened quietly, absorbing everything he could about how the Watson's before him became what they are.

If they spent Christmases like this in the future, learning more about John and his family, Sherlock wouldn't mind. Finding festive spirit in their family made a difference, Sherlock could chalk that up as being something else that John gave him.


End file.
